Exposed
by hismrs
Summary: Ever since she was little Bella Swan was visited every few days by Edward Cullen. Sometimes he would bring his sister Alice. Over the years they became great friends. But for Bella and Edward it was more than friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy.**

_Edward, I'm moving in with my dad. I'll send you the address when I get there._

_Love, your favorite human Bella._

I giggled and sent the text. Maybe since it was rainy in Forks he could visit me more often and not only in the cover of night.

I smiled as my phone vibrated and hurried to fish it out of my carry-on bag.

_Bella love, I can not wait to see you again and… I love you._

_Love your favorite vampire, Edward._

My heart stopped, he just told me he loved me.

I squealed loudly causing people in the terminal to give me funny looks. I blushed and quickly hit reply.

_I love you too Edward._

"Flight 1034 to Seattle Washington now boarding."

"Here we go," I whispered.

EDWARD POINT OF VIEW

Maybe it was too early to say it. Why isn't she responding?

"Whoa dude, what had you freaking out?" Jasper asked effectively turning all eyes on me.

"Nothing," I muttered, I didn't want this conversation to go down in the school cafeteria.

They all looked at me disbelievingly and stared, like that was going to get a response out of me.

My phone buzzed and I didn't even bother trying to pretend to be human, I snatched it out of my pocket and my eyes scanned the bright little screen.

_I love you too Edward._

My heart soared, I was probably giving Jasper a headache right now but I didn't care.

I felt a face splitting smile light up my normally dark and brooding face.

"She loves me." I breathed out.

"I knew it!" Alice exclaimed bouncing in her seat. "Edward and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Alice sang loudly causing kids and even a few teachers to stare at us.

"Explain." Jasper demanded.

And so I began to explain how I had met Bella when she was little and began to take Alice with me once she found out.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW.

I'm glad Charlie doesn't hover. I pulled out my phone and dropped onto the bed.

_Hey Edward baby my new address is 903 Campus Drive, Forks Washington._

_Love Bella._

_p.s. I hope to see you soon._

I sent the text and unceremoniously dropped back into my pillows and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey y'all I know I haven't been updating as promised but I'm back with a brand new computer;) my old one which regrettably was almost 10 years old broke causing me to be hindered in my ability to follow through with my promise. Also I was in the hospital for overdose which afterwards they sent me to a behavioral health center anyways I hope you enjoy **

"Will you let me walk you to your next class?" Eric asked politely as he kept pace with my slow pace. I glanced at him in my peripheral vision pretending to check out my surroundings. His eyes were darting in my direction every couple of minutes with a huge smile on his face. I sighed. I hope this wasn't going to be an issue, if Edward ever found out. I stopped that thought there and shuddered in disgust. I could only imagine.

"Sure, walk me to AP Government?" at least I would know where my classes were. Hmmmm I wonder if that's rude, oh well I suppose. The enthusiastic nod of his head and smile across his face made it worthwhile though. All I did was ask him to walk me to class and I got this much happiness from him, it made me smile .

The first half of the day continued like that, some guy walking me to class and smiling like a fool. After fourth period Creative Writing I managed to slip past my suitors and into the cafeteria. Snagging an empty table I pulled out my phone and called Edward again.

"Hello love is everything alright?" it didn't take long for him to answer which made me wonder what he was doing and if he was at school what class he was in. "I guess, I just miss you so so much," I whined slouching on the table. His chuckling filled my ears making me crack a smile and give a small giggle. "well I have to go sweetheart I love you and I hope I see you soon," I said quickly as the filled with people I met today. "I love you too my dear and I am positive you will see me soon" I could just hear the smile in his voice. We said our 'I love you' and goodbyes again before actually disconnecting the call.

"Boyfriend from back home?" Jessica asked as soon as my phone snapped shut. I opened my mouth to answer her but was shocked into silence as I saw a familiar trio enter the cafeteria. I had only seen pictures of the two men but the woman that was with them is one of my best friends.

"Those are Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett Cullen. Its just a bit weird that theyre dating and live together but its whatever. They have two younger siblings Alice Cullen who is Jasper's girlfriend and the mysterious and totally single Edward Cullen." Jessica gushed once she saw where my gaze was. I nodded in response and gave a loud whistle.

A few heads, including the ones at my table, turned towards me. I didn't care because the one person who's attention I was trying to get turned to look at me. A breathtaking smile spread across her face as she broke off from her boyfriend to head to our table. I stood to great her warmly with a hug once she got close enough.

"Hey girl, it has been way too long since we've seen each other how are you?" Rose gushed still squeezing me tightly.

"Great, how have you been Rosie? And where is that dork of a boyfriend?" I laughed into her hair. She pulled away still smiling.

"Decent and mine is over there staring like an imbecile. Yours, however, I have no idea where that retard is." She laughed when Emmett's face fell into a pout. **(sorry if the word retard offends you I mean no harm in it. I have very close friends who are challenged mentally) **

"Uh Bella what's going on?" Angela asked quietly. I turned to see my tablemates faces' covered in varying emotions ranging from jealousy, anger, to awe and shock. I smiled sheepishly and began to explain that she was one of my best friends.

"So uh I'll see y'all in class, I am going to go sit with Rose and the family." I said before quickly snatching up my lunch and bag and following Rose to her family's table.

"Hello Jasper, Emmett, uh, y'all don't know me per say but I definitely know you two both the mates to my two best bitches." I grinned at the end of my awkward hello. I guess the fact that Rose didn't go crazy and start cussing me out showed that I was close to her which made Emmett give me his dimpled smile.


End file.
